Kaminari Kaito- Deceased
'Character First Name' Kaito 'Character Last Name' Kaminari 'IMVU Username' KaitoRyu 'Nickname (optional)' Kai-kun, Kai 'Age' 25 'Date of Birth' 09/03/175AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 5' 10" 'Weight' 210lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Scar across his left eye. 'Affiliation' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status' Married to Karasu Kaminari. 'Personality' Kaito is a natural born joker. In battle he is usually the kind to strike first. He loves to hang out with is good friends Nobu, Itsumo, and Kurama. Kaito is also known to be silly in battle, often times reciting some kind of idiotic statement that he had heard somewhere and taken out of context. 'Behaviour' Kaito is the traditional jock. He absolutely loves physical activity and is in amazing shape as very few shinobi are. He is a nice guy to most, but rediculously sarcastic to all. If he is approached by someone new it won't take them long to realize that he is just a joker. He likes laying on the grass and watching the clouds. His close friends are Nobu Akimichi, Itsumo Yamanaka, and Kurama Aburame, Nobu is possibly his biggest rival. 'Nindo (optional)' I will be the guiding fire in the pitch black of the night. Can we eat yet? 'Summoning' Iron Maiden Lightning Flash Blade Creation Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction 'Bloodline/Clan' Kaminari The Kaminari Clan was formed about ten years after the death of the once great Naruto Uzumaki. This clan actually consists of two former clans named the Inazuma and the Kasai. The reason the two clans decided to join was the result of a long running fued that only made things worse for both families. This fued lasted for five years before two of the younger members became best friends. The firendship was secret for five years while they waited and planned their escape from the area. Once they planned the escape they ran away, but only to meet their demise by being mugged and killed by some traveling missing nin. The greeving process brought the two families together and formed a bond that ended up in the intermingling and inter breeding of the clans. This has been happening for the last sixty years. The Kaminari Clan has an great affinity with the Lightning nature and most of the time incorporate the fire nature into their arsenal aswell. The Fire nature is not always there though as the clan does intermingle with the clans in the village. 'Ninja Class ' Kazankage 'Element One' Lightning Release 'Element Two' Fire Release 'Advanced Nature' Blaze Release 'Weapon of choice' Trench Knives 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Strength 'Weaknesses' Intelligence, Speed 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 15 (30) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 4 (12) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 (5) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 (9) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 13 (13) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): ' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 (5) set of trench knives, 1 (5) pair of nunchucks Total: 90 ' 'Jutsu List Regular Jutsu: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Sealing Technique Tier 1 - Rank D Killing Intent - Rank D Crescent Moon Beheading - Rank C Intersection Method - Rank C Deception Beheading - Rank C Sealing Technique Tier 2 -Rank C Lightning Flash Blade Creation - Rank B Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction - Rank B Summoning: Iron Maiden - Rank B Advanced Sealing Technique - Rank B Superior Sealing Technique - Rank A Rasengan - Rank A Lightning Release: Lightning Clap - Rank D Fluttering Birds - Rank C Wave of Inspiration - Rank C Shocking Charge - Rank C Electromagnetic Murder - Rank C False Darkness - Rank B Lightning Burial - Rank B Lightning Clone - Rank B Sundering Javelin - Rank B Chidori - Rank A Chidori Current - Rank A Lightning Cutter - Rank S Fire Release: Burning Pitch - Rank D Fire Light - Rank D Flame Bullet - Rank C Flame Vein - Rank C Flamethrower - Rank C Smoke Out - Rank C Searing - Rank C Dragon Fire Technique - Rank C Fire Dragon Bullet - Rank C Phenoix Sage Fire Technique - Rank C Rushing Stampede River - Rank B Great Dragon Fire Technique - Rank B Big Flame Bullet - Rank B Ash Pile Burning - Rank B Fire Clone - Rank B Waking the Dragon - Rank A Blaze Release: Comming of the Phoenix - Rank A 'Allies' 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Kaito was born into a normal family. His mother was a very beautiful woman by the name of Inoka. His father, Shikama, was a well off man who owned a good amount of land that he raised cattle on. The land was covered in forest and was a place where Kaito spent much of his time. The night Kaito was born was a monumental night in the history of the small family of dairy farmers. True to form Kaito came out of his mother's womb quiet and calm. It could have been that the doctor hadn't slapped his ass hard enough or simply the fact that he was lazy, but Kaito didn't even cry. Thinking that the boy was mute that is what they told his parents. Two years went by and nothing changed with Kaito's parent's outlook on his advancement in life. He wasn't talking still, but he was doing everything else well. Walking, running, writing, reading, and everything else you can think of that a two year old could possibly do. Five more years passed and Kaito hadn't said one word still. His parents had pretty much given up hope. That was, until one day Kaito's little brother was playing in the forest with his friends. They were all climbing trees and seeing how high up they could get. Kaito was seven now and had already started taking on the responsibilty of watching his five year old brother, Kiyoshi. This being so it was only natural that Kiyoshi was going to rebel. Kaito had seen his brother putting himself in danger as he climbed the trees. Kaito quickly followed him wanting to protect him. It was a good thing he did this because just as he got to his brother in the forest the boy fell from the top of the tree. As Kiyoshi fell Kaito sprinted as quickly as he could to his brother. Reaching his arms out he grabbed for the boy, but to no avail. The boys body hit the ground hard and Kaito thought for sure that his little brother was dead. Kaito let out a loud yell. "No!" Doing so he would alert his parents and they would come running only to find Kaito sobbing over his brother's body. Shikama ran over quickly to the two and grabbed Shikazu in his arms. Doing so he looked to Kaito and said. "What the hell happened?" Kaito looked up to his father and said with tears rolling from his eyes. "I tried to save him....but I just couldn't make it in time. I failed you father and because of this failure my little brother is gone..." Shikama would look to Kaito and say softly. "He is not lost yet Kaito, he is only unconcious because of the pain." Kaito would look to his brother and dry his eyes. Shikama would pick Kiyoshi up and begin to walk him back to the house. Once he got about three feet away he would turn his head back a bit and say. "There was one good thing to come of this tragedy though... I got to hear my son's voice for the first time today." Shikama would smile and head back to the house. A year would pass and before long Shikazu was up running around with his friends again as if nothing had happened. Kaito couldn't help but to feel responsible for what happened to Kiyoshi. For this he would always pay close attention to his little brother. Before he knew it four years had passed and Kaito was about to graduate from the ninja academy. The finnal test was ready for him and he was going to pass with flying colors. Kaito had never been an intelligent person, but he showed what a little hard work and studying could do with his perfect score on the academy test. Kaito only did this because of his best friends though. These friends were none other than Nobu Akimichi and Itsumo Yamanaka. They all three graduated from the academy and were even put on the same team. Their team was headed up by Omorochi Tensai. Their training was grueling and painful, but they all came out of it better than they were before. Through the next four years Kaito, Itsumo, and Nobu's friendship grew even stronger and they became pretty much insepperable. Comming up to the Chuunin exams the first year a girl from Iwagakure won. Her name was Inoka Hyuga. In the next year Nobu won the Chuunin exams and in the year after that Kaito became victorious. The following year was Itsumo's time to shine. This formed a rivalry and made them all press on and continue to the rank of Jounin within the next four years. Advancing from Jounin Nobu had attained the role of Shikage and Kaito and Itsumo weren't far behind. Kaito and Itsumo had been respectfully given the positions of hunter ninja in Yonshigakure. Things were going well and Yonshigakure had been successful so far under the supervision of Nobu, but things were about to take a turn for the worse. In the next comming months Kaito had married a woman named Karasu. They were happy and life was good for them. However, little to Kaito's knowledge, Nobu had begun a sort of cult with the shinobi of the village. This cult had been worshiping a gigantic stone monument. The stone had begun to give them all powers, powers that were affecting their mental stability. Kaito had come to see this and didn't like what was happening to his best friend Nobu. He had become insane with power and wouldn't listen to reason. Nobu and Kaito had an argument one late night about this rock and Kaito was trying to make Nobu see the light behind his blanketed thoughts. This argument had been going on for hours, when suddenly Nobu snapped and struck Kaito across the face. He had busted Kaito's nose and made blood pour down his face. Quickly Kaito would shake his head and this course of action and say to Nobu. "You see, this is the thing i'm talking about. If this is how things are going to go i'm leaving the village..." After this was said Nobu would nod his head to Kaito and look down. From that night on Kaito hadn't been seen in the village again. He was now on his way to the land of volcanos. As he gets there he would begin his new project. This project was going to be called Ikotsugakure, the Village Hidden in Ashes. This had taken him quite some time to construct and in this time many people from outlying towns and camps had come to take refuge there. Soon enough Ikotsugakure was up and running as well as most other villages. Kaito was happy now that he had a place to begin anew. He and Karasu soon had a baby girl named Xara. The years passed and another baby girl was comming named Kieko. They were now a family and Kaito had been named the Kazankage of Ikotsugakure. 'Roleplaying Library' Ikotsugakure Main Gate RP - 9-4-13 Ikotsugakure Main Gate Rp - 9/12/13 Ikotsugakure Main Gate Rp - 9/13/13 'Approved by:' Category:Character Category:Yonshigakure Category:Character Profile